


Nuts

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes a conversation is not worth its words.





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-15 01:58pm to 02:00pm

"You're not doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's nuts."

"Nuts?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not supposed to do it why exactly?"

"I told you, it's nuts."

"Yes, but what exactly is 'nuts' about it?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Everything is nuts?"

"Yes."

"You are a strange being, my friend."

''Doesn't change that it's still nuts.''

''You're not going to comment on the 'strange being' this time?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because that would be nuts, too.''

''Nuts?''

''Nuts.''

''Why?''

''Please.''

''Fine. But I wouldn't have called it, nor you, nuts by the way.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

''Am I?''

''Yes.''

''Really?''

''If you go on, we'll be doing this forever.''

''True. But the fact remains that we actually could. Being immortal and all.''

''Aziraphale.''

''Mmh?''

''Leave it.''

''Fine. But only because it's you.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

*sigh*


End file.
